It's My Life!
by kokimiyoi neko
Summary: Team 7 is attacked and Naruto is hurt! Who was the attacker? Naruto is determind to find out. But, he has more than that to worry about. Especially when he has a certain Uchiha after him! SasuNaru and more pairings!rated for language & future activities
1. Conflicts Are Annoying

It's My Life!

Hello there! Well, this is my first Naruto fic so please be nice! And please no flames!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto, I would be really rich if I did. ButI do own all the OC's!

Chapter 1: Conflicts are Annoying

"NARUTO!"

The shout echoed through out the forest valley. The said ninja grinned weakly as he felt gravity take over his body and drag him downwards.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto!"

Sakura and Kakashi ran towards the fallen ninja but a certain Uchiha beat them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried as he pulled the kitsune boy into his lap. "Don't you dare die on me, dobe! I mean it!"

"I…I'm s…sorry…Teme" Naruto breathed while smiling foolishly at the black-eyed ninja. "I…I guess I messed up"

"Damn right you did dobe" Sasuke hissed at him as he yanked a katana out of Naruto's side.

Sakura and Kakashi had made it to their side. Both were shocked at the amount of emotion that Sasuke was displaying. But neither thought of it for long, Naruto was badly hurt and they needed to get him back to the village.

"Hang on Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as she whipped out her first aid kit. "Don't close your eyes! Fight it Naruto!"

"I…can't…" Naruto managed to say while a river of blood found its way out of him mouth. "I'm…s-so tired"

Kakashi had gone to Konohamaru for help while Sakura started to tend to his wounds.

'_How!_' Sasuke thought angrily as Sakura bandaged Naruto's wounds. '_How could you be so stupid dobe? How could you not see that it was a trap?_'

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke came out of his train of thought to see he was holding a bandaged Naruto and Sakura was putting away her kit.

"We need to get out of here" Sakura said urgently. "We need to get him to Tsunade-sama if he is to live"

"Hn" Sasuke nodded picking up Naruto bridal-style. "I'll take him there. I'm faster"

Sakura nodded and Sasuke took off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You're lucky that you got him here when you did" Tsunade said as she closed a door from a doctor's office in the village hospital. "Naruto barely made it though, a few more minutes and he would've been dead. The wound was cleaned of any poison, but I want you to keep an eye on him when he leaves"

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting in the lobby of the emergency wing. All unconsciously let out the breath they had been holding. Tsunade inwardly smiled at the emotions the team displayed.

"Now" she said turning away towards the exit. "Let's let Naruto sleep for now. I want you to tell me what happened in my office tomorrow morning"

And with that she left. Kakashi nodded to the other two before departing himself.

"I'm going to go home Sasuke-kun" Sakura said uneasily to her teammate. "Do you want to walk home with me?"

"No" Sasuke said flatly. "I need to talk to the doctors about something. I'll go home after that"

"Oh" Sakura said clearly disappointed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then! Bai bai Sasuke-kun" and she ran off.

Once Sasuke knew that she was gone, he quietly walked over to the office Tsunade came out of and knocked on the door. A nurse poked her head out to see who it was. She smiled and blushed slightly when she saw it was an Uchiha.

"Can I help you Uchiha-san?" the doctor asked kindly.

"I would like to know where Naruto Uzumaki is" Sasuke said in his usual unemotional voice.

"U-Uchiha-san!" the nurse stammered surprised. "You don't want to see him now. He's a horrible mess. Leave him alone for tonight. If you want, I can walk you home though"

Sasuke looked like she had just proposed to him. How dare this bitch try and flirt with him when he needed to see Naruto!

"Tell me where he is now" Sasuke said in a dangerous voice.

The nurse flinched slightly at his tone of voice but Sasuke could care less. Finally, she sighed and came out of the office and started to walk the long corridor. About 5 minutes of walking (and on Sasuke's part, glaring at the nurse in front of him), they arrived at door with the numbers 514 in shiny brass.

"He's in here" the nurse said meekly. "If…if you need anything don't hesitate to press the call button" and with that she walked as fast as she could away.

Sasuke took a deep breathe and let if out before opening the door. The room was small, much smaller than the normal rooms of the hospital.

'_Probably for those with severe cases like Naruto's_'

Though, as he thought this, he knew immediately not true.

"Naruto" Sasuke breathed as he looked at the blonde asleep on the bed.

Naruto was in the normal hospital outfit all patience are given. His right arm was bandaged and a wet cloth was on his forehead. He looked like an angel in Sasuke's opinion. A perfect, harmless angel. Sasuke sat down in the chair that was next to the bed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered as he lightly placed his hand on the pale, whiskered cheek. "How? How could you do this to me?"

Naruto remained silent but he leaned into the hand subconsciously. Sasuke growled angrily as he saw there was bandage around Naruto's head. How dare that man hurt his kitsune. That's right HIS kitsune. And he'll be damned if he didn't find the person who did this and make him wish that he had let Naruto kill him instead of what the Uchiha was going to do. Standing quietly, Sasuke headed towards the door, but not before planting a kiss on the blonde's head.

"I promise Naruto" Sasuke whispered to him. "I'll make him pay" and with that he disappeared into the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

/Naruto's POV/

All I see is darkness. I'm standing on a path of stone and surrounded by inky blackness. Where am i? And why does my body feel so stiff?

_You are very lucky kit_

I turn around to see a man. He's about a foot taller than me and has blonde hair and red eyes. I could feel my eyes widened when I realized who it must be.

"You're Kyuubi!" I shout slightly surprised that my voice was working so well.

Kyuubi flinches slightly at the volume of my voice. I guess demons really do have sensitive hearing.

_To answer your question, yes I do _Kyuubi replies.

Woah! He can read my thoughts! Cool! Hi Kyuubi!

Kyuubi sweat drops slightly at this. _yes I can read your thoughts. But it works the same way with you as well. You can hear my thoughts too. But enough of that, we have more important things to discuss_

"Like what?" I asked confused.

Kyuubi gestures for me to follow him and we start to walk down the path.

_Like I said before; you were very lucky_ he says in a serious voice.

"Why?" I wonder aloud, hey, might as well.

_That man could've killed you with in seconds if you were a normal human_

"No way!" I shout angrily. "I don't think so! I had him the whole time!"

Kyuubi gives me a look that clearly shows that he's most amused by this.

_yes. You certainly had him. That's why you were run through and you're now lying in the hospital_

What? I'm in the hospital? When did I get to the hospital? All I remember is feeling something very painful go through me and my teammates running towards me.

_Your friend Sakura was able to stop the bleeding and Tsunade was able to fix and dress your wound. Although, give you 2 days and you'll be good as new_ Kyuubi said reading my thoughts. Damn him

"How?" I ask.

_You're part demon. You're a half-breed. I gave you some of my blood the day I was sealed into you. I knew that you wouldn't have survived if I hadn't_

Wow. That's not something I was expecting. Still, something is nagging me inside. I could've died that day. Died and never had to go through this ordeal at all. The easy way out, but then I wouldn't have met everyone that I know now. I guess Kyuubi knew how I was feeling because he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting manner.

_Do not worry, kit_ he whispers in my ear. _I didn't want you to die. I knew you had promise and didn't want you to just waste away an opportunity to live when I could've done something to help. I will always be here protecting you"_

"Thanks" I managed to say through my attempt to hide my tears. Damn it! Why do I have to get so emotional at moments like these?

Kyuubi laughed as I mentioned this to him and shook his head.

_As much as I would like to talk to you, you must rest until you are able to walk around again. I have a mission for you afterwards_

"Am I going to like this mission?" hey, you might as well ask while you can.

Kyuubi doesn't answer right away. He looks like he's thinking. Hehehe. He looks funny when he does that. Uh oh, I think he heard me. That glare can't be good.

_I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call my thinking face, as you put it, funny_ he said frowning.

I start laughing. I laugh so hard I fall over clutching my side. He turns his back on me while I try to get up.

"Are you sulking?"

Kyuubi turned his head around to glare at Naruto.

_Demon lords do not sulk. I was simply ignoring you_ he sniffed turning back around.

"Right" I said still chuckling. "In other words, you were sulking! The great Kyuubi is sulking because he was called funny! That's too much!"

Kyuubi gives me a glare, but his eyes give him away. He's not mad.

Sighing, he s starts to fade, along with everything else.

"What's going?" I shout.

_you are waking up_ Kyuubi replies calmly. _I see I will have to talk to you later about the mission. Take care, kit_

And with that, Kyuubi completely disappears leaving me in the dark.

I awoke to come face to face with a nurse who was taking my temperature.

"Finally awake are we?" she jokes as she pulls out a tray with…ramen!

"How…how?" I asked looking stunned.

"Someone came in earlier and told us that you really liked ramen so they brought you some" she said smiling. "I'm Meg by the way"

"Naruto" I managed through the noodles. RAMEN! YES! LIFE IS GOOD! But who would've brought him ramen? Certainly not Sasuke or Sakura or Kakashi-sensei, they're all too distant to do something like that. Hmm maybe HInata did. She always is doing nice stuff for everyone! Yeah! Or maybe Ikura-sensei! I'll have to thank them when I get out of here. BUT FIRST! RAMEN!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

well? What do you think? Any good? DidI get thecharacters right?please review and let me know!

until chapter 2: Explaining and a Mistake!


	2. Explaining and A Mistake

It's My Life!

hello everyone! well, i'm still not sure if this story is going ot work or not, but we'll just have to see wont we?

Disclaimer: i sadly dont own. but all OC's are MINE. (although we've only heard about the OC's but dont worry, the good parts will be coming!)

Chapter 2: Explaining and A Mistake

"Well?" Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently on the ground next to her desk. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting front of the Hokage. They arrived about 5 minutes ago and hadn't gotten a chance to see Naruto yet. Or, at least, Kakashi and Sakura hadn't seen Naruto yet. Sasuke was glaring Tsunade as if willing her away would work. Sadly, it didn't and he was left sulking and glaring.

"Hokage-sama" Sakura said uncertainly. "We were ambushed"

'_Yeah right'_ Sasuke thought impatiently. '_As if having one man come out and attack us is called an ambush_'

"Ambushed?" Tsunade looked over at Kakashi confused. "How the hell were you ambushed?"

Kakashi sighed. This was definitely not his day; nor had yesterday been either.

"We weren't exactly ambushed" Kakashi said leaning back in his chair. "More like challenged"

It was Tsunade's turn to sigh.

"And let me guess, the brat accepted the challenge and got his ass whooped"

The three sweat dropped at her choice of words.

"More or less" Kakashi said.

"Are we done yet?" Sasuke asked glaring at the Hokage. 'I have better things to do than to sit and watch you make fun of the dobe" _especially when you're making fun of MY Naru-chan._

Tsunade glared right back at the Uchiha.

"No. we are not done" she said irritably. "You have not told me the whole story. Why did this man attack you? Did he state a reason?"

"He said that looking for some and to keep up his practice, he challenged passersby" Sakura said looking thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, his head band didn't have a symbol. It was completely blank"

Tsunade's eyes widened considerably.

"Hokage?" Kakashi said looking at her confused.

"You're free to go" Tsunade said and with that she walked out of her office.

"That was random" Sakura said looking over at Sasuke and Kakashi. "Why do you think she just left like that?"

"Hmm" Kakashi said before standing. "Well, at any rate, we should leave"

'_Finally!_' Sasuke thought almost jumping up and walking out of the building.

"Since Naruto is still out, we have no missions" Kakashi said looking over at the two genins. "So you're dismissed"

Sakura whooped with joy while Sasuke shrugged and started to walk away. Sakura ran after him while Kakashi was mentally chuckling.

'_It's going to get very interesting when things start to unravel_' he thought as he hummed walking down a random road.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned to see Ikura jumping down from a roof.

"Iku-chan!" Kakashi squealed happily glomping onto the stunned chounin. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Off Kakashi!" Ikura managed to gasp out. "I can't…breathe!"

"Wah! I'm sorry Iku-chan!" Kakashi said letting go.

"And stop using that voice" Ikura said as he panted for breathe. "It sounds really weird coming from you"

Kakashi just laughed and swung his arm around Ikura's shoulders pulling him close.

"Ok Iku-chan" he said softly kissing Ikura's hair. "But you owe me"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke! Wait up!" sakura shouted after her teammate.

"Hn" Sasuke said but didn't stop or slow down.

"Sasuke! Want to go have lunch or something?" Sakura said blushing slightly.

"No" Sasuke said bluntly.

"Oh" Sakura said disappointed before perking back up again. "I know! Let's go visit Naruto!"

"Fine" Sasuke said as they headed for the hospital. '_At least I can go in without anyone looking at me in a weird way. Stupid people, like they don't have anything else to do_'

Meanwhile, right next to him, Sakura was having a mental conversation on her own.

'_Oh, I'm so nervous! Sasuke-kun is walking right next to me! Maybe I can get him to hold my hand! Ha! Then I can finally get that Ino-pig to back off_'

"C'mon!" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's hand and started to run. "Let's get going!" '_Way to go girl! You're holding hands with Sasuke-kun!'_

Sasuke on the other hand looked like he could've killed her on the spot. Luck, however, was not on his side since he could not kill her. But they did arrive at the hospital rather quickly.

"We're here to see Uzumaki Naruto" Sakura said to the lady at the front desk.

"Uzumaki?" the women said typing into her computer. "It says that he check out about 10 minutes ago"

"What?" Sakura and Sasuke shouted completely shocked.

"That's what it says" the woman turned her computer to face the two genins.

Indeed, under Naruto's name the word RELEASED flashed in big red letters. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to say the least. With the injury that he sustained, it would've been at least a week maybe more before he could go outside. Sasuke frowned at the computer and turned around on his heel and walked out the hospital with Sakura running after him.

'_What is that idiot thinking!_' Sasuke thought as he walked to Naruto's apartment. '_He should be inside resting! No way can someone just recover after being run through with a sword! Where are you Naru-chan? Please be safe until I get there_'

"Sasuke!" Sakura called latching herself onto him. "Don't be like this! C'mon! Let's go find some of our friends and go to lunch!"

Sasuke turned around pushed her off of him.

"First of all" he spat at the pink-haired girl. "Stop following me. Second, don't ever touch me again or I will kill you. Second, Naruto is missing and you're just thinking about lunch?"

"Sasuke…i-"

"Just forget it" Sasuke continued. "Don't come near me again understand?"

"Why?" Sakura cried as her eye filled with tears. "Why are you saying all of this? Do you not like me!"

Sasuke's masked hardened, if that was even possible. "I don't like you. I hate you. You're a pain, an annoyance. You're nothing compared to Naruto. You're an embarrassment to our group"

Sakura turned and rushed away with her face in her hands crying loudly. Sasuke smirked at this feat and went back to looking for his blond angel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto yawned as he walked slowly down a side street. He was really tired. Probably he had stayed up talking to Kyuubi.

/stupid Kyuubi / Naruto thought as he kicked a stone. /saying that I would be in the hospital for about 2 days /

_you do know that I can hear everything that you think and say right?_

/For the last time, yes/ Naruto snapped.

_Aren't we cheerful today_

/you would be this way too if you had to let that nurse take all those tests on you to make you're completely heal! And I thought you said I would be there for a couple of days, not one night /

_so I lied. You wouldn't have believed me if I said that you would be healed in one night_

Naruto was about to retort, but no comebacks came to mind. So muttering things under his breath he kept walking until he had reached his destination.

"Naruto?" Hinata said surprised as when she opened the door to her house. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"They let me out early" Naruto said. "Listen, are you doing anything?"

"No" Hinata said blushing.

"Good" Naruto said smiling. "Cuz I was wondering if you would like to come with to lunch?"

"R-really?" Hinata sputtered hardly believing her ears. Naruto was asking her out!

"Yeah!" Naruto said beaming. "I wanted to thank you!"

"Thank you for what?" Hinata asked confused.

"For everything!" Naruto said now impatiently. "Now c'mon! Let's go! If we get there fast enough, there won't be a crowd!"

Taking Hinata's hand into his own, he quickly pulled her through the streets until they reached the famed itchikaru Ramen Stand.

"I know you probably don't like Ramen, but I couldn't think of anything else" Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Hinata blushed again before smiling.

"There is a nice café not too far from here. Would you like to go there?" she asked in a hushed voice as if afraid she would scare him away.

"Ok!" Naruto said happily still holding her hand as they walked down the street. "And this is my treat! Ok? So don't try and pay!"

Hinata was in pure bliss. She blushed harder and leaned slightly on Naruto's arm. As they turned the corner, they almost ran into Sasuke who was just coming from another side street. Hinata stumbled back and would've fallen if Naruto hadn't grabbed her around her waist.

"Teme!" Naruto said as he steadied Hinata. "Watch where you're going! You almost knocked over Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke seemed to freeze at the sight of them. Hinata was blushing…and in Naruto's arms. All thoughts of asking Naruto's quick departure of the hospital evaporated as he saw the couple embracing each other.

'_What are they doing together? Why is Naruto holding her like she's his most precious possession?_'

Thousands of questions were running through the Uchiha's head. He needed to get away. Now. Without so much as a word, Sasuke turned around and fled the area. While Naruto shouted at him to come back and apologize to Hinata. He didn't see the realization in Hinata's eyes as he fled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

well, that's chapter 2! what did ya think of it? sorry for any grammar errors. please review and tell me!


	3. Heartfelt and Aggression

It's My Life!

hey everyone! I'm sorry thatI haven't been updating, butI have a reason!I have testing coming up and I was studying.

disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ALL THAT CAUGHT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES! Inoticed thatI spelled Iruka's name wrong whenI reread my story.Hopefully,Iwont have any in this chapter, butI can't besure.I'm also reading Naruto so that I wont make the same mistakes!

Chapter 3: Heartfelt and Aggression

"Sasuke! Teme! Come back!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Come back and apologize!"

"I-its ok Naruto-kun" Hinata said quickly. "He doesn't have to"

"No!" Naruto turned to her. "He needs to learn that he can't just bump into someone and then pretend that they aren't even there!"

And before Hinata could say anything, Naruto darted after the fleeing Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Hinata sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke practically flew through the trees while he held back his tears. How dare that girl hide behind Naruto like that! How dare she touch him! Naruto belonged to him! HIS Naruto! Not Hinata's!

He heard someone following him. In his anger, he turned and aimed a kick to the person's face. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Naruto!"

Naruto had about 5 seconds to try and hit the breaks but Sasuke's foot collided with his forehead. He felt him self jolt backwards and hit a nearby tree before he blacked out.

"Naruto! Dobe! Wake up!"

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Teme!" Naruto shot up to a sitting position and grabbing his head. "Ow! That hurt Teme!"

Sasuke sighed wit h relief. Naruto would be fine.

"What's your problem anyways?" Naruto growled as he stood up and glared at Sasuke.

"I…i…"

"First you go and bump into Hinata-chan and then you go and now you go a kick me in the face! What the fuck do you have shoved up your ass huh!" Naruto ranted on.

Sasuke's eyes darkened when Naruto mentioned Hinata's name.

"Why? Was I interrupting something?" he spat. "Well, sorry. It was an accident. Why don't you just to back your precious Hinata-_chan_"

"Don't drag Hinata-chan into this!" Naruto shouted.

"Why? She's the whole reason you're running after me and making me kick you in the face" Sasuke said turning around. "Please, just leave me alone"

Naruto was surprised at the reaction Sasuke gave him. Honestly he wasn't expecting for Sasuke to respond. Normally he would go "Hn" and walk away.

"Hey" Naruto said in a more mellow tone. "Are you ok? You're not having a mental break down are you?"

Sasuke just glared at him. "I'm fine, Naruto"

Naruto, now genuinely concerned for his teammate's health, placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"Nope you don't have a fever" Naruto said frowning dropping his hand. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Sasuke's mind went haywire at Naruto's touch. He caught the smaller hand before it fell to Naruto's side. Slowly he put his hand on the whiskered cheek.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said nervously not liking the closeness. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

"Teme? Get off-mgh!" Naruto's protest was cut off but a pair of lips crushing his own.

He started to struggle, but his had hands were pinned above his head as he was smashed against a tree. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's tongue licked his lower lip. He gasped as felt something grab his ass. Sasuke took the opportunity to explore the blonde's moist cave.

'_This is so not good!_' Naruto thought as Sasuke hit a pressure point on his back making him smash his chest into the taller ninja.

After a while, Naruto was in dire need of air. He pushed off the tree trunk catching the Uchiha off guard, and managed to break the kiss.

"What…the fuck!" Naruto gasped out.

Sasuke growled that Naruto ended the kiss went to pin him again. Only this time, Naruto was ready. He jumped out of the way and Sasuke had to hit the breaks to avoid head-butting a tree. (A/N- poor trees. What did they ever do to them?)

"Teme!" Naruto shouted angrily as he dodged Sasuke once again. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

/Kyuubi? What the hell is going on here/

_the poor human's heart is hitting his breaking point_ Kyuubi answered sadly.

/What are you talking about! Never mind, I don't want to know! Just tell me how to make him stop/

_Apologize to him. You may think its crazy now, but it will help you a lot_

Naruto growled angrily as he stopped dodging, letting Sasuke grab him by his upper arms. He took a deep breathe and glared at the Uchiha's face.

"Teme!" Naruto said in Sasuke's ear loudly. "I've got no idea of what was going here, but I'm sorry ok? Whatever I did, I'm sorry"

Sasuke's chakra, which had been growing increasingly strong, suddenly disappeared. He just pulled Naruto into a tight hug.

"I…I…love you" Sasuke breathed. "I love you so much that I can't let you go"

Naruto's eyes rivaled dinner plates.

"Teme? Do you even realize what the hell you're saying?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Maybe you should visit Tsunade-baba"

"I'm fine Naruto!" Sasuke shouted angrily. "Why can't you understand that?"

"Because my Teme would never say 'I love you'!" Naruto shouted back.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. His Teme? His Teme was a moron who neglected his love! That Teme didn't deserve Naruto!

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said darkly. "But that Teme is dead. I'm the only Teme here who's worth your love"

Naruto just gawked at the dark haired teen. Has the world finally ended or was he going crazy?

_as far as I know neither are right_

/Quiet you. You're the one who got me into this mess with an emo-Sasuke/

_you'd rather have the other one? _

/if it means having everything going back to normal, then yes/

_Sorry but I can't change time. Just say that you're not interested and see what happens_

/you're not very good on giving advice you know that/

_…I will pretend that I didn't hear that _

/whatever /

"Look Teme" Naruto said slowly and cautiously, making sure that Sasuke was listening. "I'm…I'm just not interested into anyone right now"

Sasuke gave him a disbelieving look.

"Not interested in anyone!" he snapped. "What about you and Hinata!"

"I was thanking her you basterd!" Naruto shouted angrily. "I wasn't going out with her! I was trying to thank her!"

Sasuke glared at him angrily. Before Naruto can do another thing, Sasuke hits the back of his neck knocking him out.

"I'm sorry, koibito" Sasuke said picking Naruto up like he was a doll. "But I can't let you go to anyone"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto slipped into conscious slowly and painfully. Everything hurt his head, his body, but especially his neck. Just what until he got a hold of that Uchiha!

/Kyuubi? Are you there/ Naruto tried.

_No, kit. I'm away on holiday. Of course I'm here! And just to let you know you're in a very sticky situation _

/What are you talking about/

_Look around and you'll understand what I mean _

Naruto felt Kyuubi's presence disappear to the very back to his mind, giving him some room to think. Taking the fox's advice and looked around.

"_What the-? This isn't my apartment!_' Naruto thought getting out of a large queen size bed.

He was in some kind of bed room. About five times bigger that his apartment room. There was a window to the left of him. It was shut and the lock was in place. Making note of it, Naruto walked towards the door and looked around. Nothing but a dead quiet hallway greeted him. Quickly shutting the door, he went and sat down on the bed.

'_OK, Naruto. Don't panic. Think of what happened last.'_ Naruto thought determined to keep a level head and not fly off the handle.

_not to barge into your deep thinking, but you could try exploring _the Fox demon was back.

/I guess, but I don't have any clue if there are traps or something out there, I mean, I maybe stupid, but I'm not dumb /

_there's a difference? _snorted the fox.

/…did you just make a joke/

Naruto could practically feel Kyuubi glaring at him as he chuckled.

/Alright, Great Kyuubi / Naruto teased. /I will explore the area as you put it /

_Use caution. If you die, I die too I hope you know_

/Aww / cooed Naruto as he slipped out of the room and started down the hall. /And here I thought you were just worried of my wellbeing /

Kyuubi again disappeared into the back of his mind, probably to go sulk for a while. Naruto didn't mind though, he needed to concentrate on anything that might look weird or abnormal.

After about 10 minutes or exploring the halls, he found a stair case that went down to a lit area. Slowly, he walked down and peered into the lit room. What he saw shocked him. Sasuke was sitting at a traditional Japanese table with a cup of tea, _doing the crossword of a newspaper_? Naruto blinked a couple of times to make sure what he saw was not a dream. Deciding he better get this over with, he stomped down the stairs and glared at the Uchiha.

"Naru-chan!" Sasuke said looking up from his crossword.

"What the hell is going here Teme!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Where am i?"

"You're in my house" Sasuke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (A/N: in a way it kind of is Naruto: Shut up)

"I know that basterd! " Naruto shouted angrily. "I want to know what I am doing here?"

"I brought you here" Sasuke said. "Or would you want me to leave you in the forest?"

Naruto glared at the teen in front of him before sighing and walking towards the door.

"Where you think you're going?"

Naruto turned around. Sasuke was now on his feet and glaring dangerously at Naruto.

"I'm going to find Hinata and apologize to her!" Naruto answered before turning around again and grabbed the handle of the door.

But before anyone could do anything else, Kakashi swung open the door and hit Naruto in the face. (A/N- I've had that happen to me before. It hurts! Naruto- what the hell did I do to you?)

"Whoops! Sorry about that Naruto!" Kakashi said.

"OW!" Naruto howled holding his nose. "I think my nose is broken!"

"Are you ok Naruto?" came Hinata's voice, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

Nenji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino followed a frantic Hinata into the Uchiha ancestral home.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Sasuke growled out.

"We're here to come get you and Naruto so we can all go to the Hokage Tower. Geez, why must you be so troublesome?" said Shikamaru

"Why do we need to go see Tsunade-baba?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Naruto?" Ino said with disbelief. "What are you doing here! I thought you were in the hospital!"

"Well I'm out" Naruto shrugging. "Shall we head to the old bag's place?"

"You shouldn't call her that, Naruto-san" Hinata said quietly.

Naruto just smiled at her before heading out of the room with Kakashi and Sakura. Nenji looked at Hinata who blushed before raising an eyebrow and walking out as well. Shikamaru groaned and turned to Ino.

"Are you going to come as well?" he asked.

"Of course!" Ino said. "I'm going to help Sasuke lock his house up"

"No you're not" Sasuke said in a dangerous voice. "All of you. Out. Now"

Shikamaru dragged a protesting Ino out of the house while Hinata hung back. Sasuke glared at her, willing her to leave. When she didn't, he growled angrily.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Hinata's hands clenched as she summoned her courage and looked him in the eye.

"You dont deserve him" she said before walking away, leaving the Uchiha alone to simmer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And that was chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know if I did anything wrong again! It helps a lot!

please review!

Ja ne!


End file.
